strikeforce_kittyfandomcom-20200214-history
StrikeForce Kitty League
StrikeForce Kitty League is the fourth installment of the StrikeForce Kitty series, with a new game system and more new costumes. Play the game here: http://armorgames.com/play/17901/strikeforce-kitty-league Article is still under construction. You can help expand. Gameplay In StrikeForce Kitty League, your objective is to manage a group of cats/kittens in training to reach the top of the league. Your cats are challenging foxes and raccoons also wearing costumes. Costumes can be bought or received from losing teams. Costume abilities range from devastating blows to attacking all team members. Fighting in tournaments gives you fish, which you can upgrade your training equipment or buy new costumes from the store. There are 80 costumes to collect. More information coming soon Tutorial You begin at the StrikeForce League Grand Final, with a four-cat team undoubtedly named "StrikeForce Kitty" fighting against the "Dark Force Raccoons", a four-raccoon team wearing costumes representing antagonists from fighting video games. You will be directed how to activate costume abilities. Unfortunately, they are not enough to defeat them, so the cats get defeated easily. Then comes a new group of cats. You will give them a team name as well as the names of the four kittens. You are guided how to increase the statistics of the kittens using the equipment, to use the gong, and to purchase and equip costumes. Later on, you will be guided how to upgrade your equipment to improve your kittens' statistics faster. Training The training help us to defeat the fox or the racoons. We can make our speed fast. Power powerful and make more health. Arena Your strategy depends on your training, costumes, and the timing to use your abilities. Champions League If you win a division, you will enter the Champions League, where you challenge the winners of the other divisions and have a shot of winning the Super Cup. Semi-final The Referee cat will pick the order of the semi-final fights. Your opposing team will be stronger or weaker depending on the division you won. If you won the Anchovy Division, though, you have a likely chance of being defeated, so training and costume selections are critical if you want to try winning at your own risk. Final If you defeated the semi-final team, you will face the winner of the other semi-final team. Again, they will be either stronger or weaker than yours or the team you fought. the fight is a winner! Grand Final If you defeated the team on the final, you now have the opportunity to face the Dark Force Raccoons, the ones who defeated the "StrikeForce Kitty" team at the beginning of the game and your final obstacle of winning the Super Cup. If you defeat the Dark Force Raccoons, you have won the Super Cup and beaten the game (at a point). After that you can continue playing and try to collect all the costumes or maximize your upgrades of your equipment. Upgrades Fish can be spent on upgrades, to spend them click the "Shop" (barbell icon) on the main screen. A icon means you have enough fishes to spend on an upgrade. Heavy bag SKL HeavyBag1.png SKL HeavyBag2.png SKL HeavyBag3.png SKL HeavyBag4.png SKL HeavyBag5.png SKL HeavyBag6.png SKL HeavyBag7.png :"Improve your attack power training" The "heavy bag" allows your cats to improve their strength. The better the equipment, the lesser time your cats can level up their strength by 1. Strength allows your cats to deal more damage to opponents. The base damage is 10. Upgrade costs for Heavy Bag: * Tier 1: start * Tier 2: 200 fishes * Tier 3: 320 fishes * Tier 4: 512 fishes * Tier 5: 819 fishes * Tier 6: 1310 fishes * Tier 7: 2906 fishes *MAX Level: 3353 fishes (as seen on upgrade, cannot spend) Barbell SKL Barbell1.png SKL Barbell2.png SKL Barbell3.png SKL Barbell4.png SKL Barbell5.png SKL Barbell6.png SKL Barbell7.png :"Improve your vitality training" The "barbell" also allows your cats to improve their strength. The better the equipment, the lesser time your cats can level up their health points by 1. More health points means your cats can survive longer in fights. The base health points is 50. Upgrade costs and tiers are the same with the Heavy Bag. Treadmill SKL Treadmill1.png SKL Treadmill2.png SKL Treadmill3.png SKL Treadmill4.png SKL Treadmill5.png SKL Treadmill6.png SKL Treadmill7.png :"Improve your speed training and ability" The "treadmill" also allows your cats to improve their speed. The better the equipment, the lesser time your cats can level up their speed points by 1. Speed allows your cats to recover earlier after attacking an opponent and reduces the cooldown time for costume abilities. The base speed point is 1. Upgrade costs and tiers are the same with the Heavy Bag. Nutrition :"Increase the energy recovery rate" Upgrading the cat chef allows your cats to recover their health between fights faster. * Tier 1: start * Tier 2: 400 fishes * Tier 3: 1000 fishes * Tier 4: 2500 fishes * Tier 5: 6250 fishes *MAX Level: 15625 fishes (as seen on upgrade, cannot spend) Healing :"Increase the injury recovery rate" Upgrading the cat nurse reduces the time your cats to heal their injuries caused by opponents. Opponents have a small chance to cause an injury to your cats. * Tier 1: start * Tier 2: 300 fishes * Tier 3: 750 fishes * MAX Level: 1875 fishes (as seen on upgrade, cannot spend) League teams (spoilers) Names of these teams are references to either a European football club, or a team in the National Basketball Association (NBA), with the exception of "Raccoonami". This is the order of teams you kittens will be fighting in the specified division. Team names, followed by costumes worn (see Costumes References, below) Anchovy Division : Raccoonston Rockets (Bronze 1-4) : Galafoxsaray (Bronze 5-8) : Raccoonami (Bronze 9-12) : Foxy 04 (Bronze 13-16) : Raccoonadelphia 76ers (Bronze 17-20) References: Houston Rockets (NBA), Galatasaray (football club), Toonami (a primetime segment of Cartoon Network), Schalke 04 (football club), Philadelphia 76ers (NBA) Flounder Division : Foxchester United (Bronze 21-24) : Golden Raccoon Warriors (Bronze 25-28) : aFax (Bronze 29-32) : New Raccoon Knicks (Bronze 33-35, Silver 1) : Real Fox (Silver 2-5) References: Manchester United (football club), Golden State Warriors (NBA), Ajax (football club), New York Knicks (NBA), Real Madrid (football club) Trout Division : Raccoon Pistons (Silver 6-9) : Fox Saint Germain (Silver 10-13) : Raccoon Bulls (Silver 14-17) : FSV (Silver 18-21) : LA Raccoons (Silver 22-25) References: Detroit Pistons (NBA), Paris Saint-Germain (football club), Chicago Bulls (NBA), PSV (football club), LA Clippers/Lakers (both NBA) Shark Division : Foxencia (Silver 26-29) : San Raccoon Spurs (Silver 30-31, Gold 1-2) : Baer Leverfox (Gold 3-6) : Raccoon Celtics (Gold 7-10) : Internazionale Foxano (Gold 11-14) References: Valencia (football club), San Antonio Spurs (NBA), Bayer Leverkusen (football club), Boston Celtics (NBA), Internazionale Milano (football club) Costume references Note: some characters have links to their proper Wikia article in their media. Bronze SKL B01.png SKL B02.png SKL B03.png SKL B04.png SKL B05.png SKL B06.png SKL B07.png SKL B08.png SKL B09.png SKL B10.png SKL B11.png SKL B12.png SKL B13.png SKL B14.png SKL B15.png SKL B16.png SKL B17.png SKL B18.png SKL B19.png SKL B20.png SKL B21.png SKL B22.png SKL B23.png SKL B24.png SKL B25.png SKL B26.png SKL B27.png SKL B28.png SKL B29.png SKL B30.png SKL B31.png SKL B32.png SKL B33.png SKL B34.png SKL B35.png Page 1 * Raphael (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS); "Slam - power 20" * Michelangelo (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS) - "Armor - time of armor 5.0s" * Leonardo (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS); "Stun - time of stunning 6.0s" * Donatello (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS); "Aura force - time of action 6.5s" * Jack from Tekken - "Slam - power 22" * Sergei Dragunov from Tekken; "Armor - time of armor 5.0s" * Nina Williams from Tekken; "Aura weakness - time of action 6.5s" * Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken; "Stun - time of stunning 6.0s" * Dhalsim from Street Fighter; "Fireball - power 18" * Kabal from Mortal Kombat; "Aura weakness - time of action 5.8s" * Shredder (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS); "Uppercut - power 27" * Casey (carried from SFKLS); "Curse - time of action 6.3s" * Kitana from Mortal Kombat; "Healing - heal power 10" * Mileena from Mortal Kombat; "Curse - time of action 6.3s" Page 2 * Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat; "Forward - in a wink" * Sindel from Mortal Kombat; "Bubble - time of stunning 7.5s" * Guile from Street Fighter; "Forward - in a wink" * Cammy from Street Fighter; "Stun - time of stunning 7.0s" * Dudley from Street Fighter; "Uppercut - power 25" * Gen from Street Fighter; "Aura force - time of action 7.5s" * Naruto (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Forward - in a wink" * Sasuke (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Fireball - power 18" * Sakura (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Healing - heal power 15" * Kakashi (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Stun - time of stunning 6.5s" * Luffy (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Uppercut - power 26" * Sanji (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Slam - power 18" * Usopp (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Bubble - time of stunning 7.5s" * Roronoa Zoro (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Stun - time of stunning 5.8s" Page 3 * Shang Tsung (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Aura weakness - time of action 8.0s" * Cyrax from Mortal Kombat; "Bubble - time of stunning 7.5s" * Sektor from Mortal Kombat; "Fireball - power 19" * Smoke (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Uppercut - power 22" * R. Mika from Street Fighter; "Healing - heal power 12" * Rufus from Street Fighter; "Aura force - time of action 5.8s" * El Fuerte from Street Fighter; "Armor - time of armor 6.0s" Silver SKL S01.png SKL S02.png SKL S03.png SKL S04.png SKL S05.png SKL S06.png SKL S07.png SKL S08.png SKL S09.png SKL S10.png SKL S11.png SKL S12.png SKL S13.png SKL S14.png SKL S15.png SKL S16.png SKL S17.png SKL S18.png SKL S19.png SKL S20.png SKL S21.png SKL S22.png SKL S23.png SKL S24.png SKL S25.png SKL S26.png SKL S27.png SKL S28.png SKL S29.png SKL S30.png SKL S31.png Page 1 * Darun Mister from Street Fighter EX; "Curse - time of action 8.8s" * Vegeta (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Slam - power 40" * Piccolo (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Uppercut - power 45" * Master Roshi (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Aura force - time of action 9.0s" * Goku (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Fireball - power 35" * Zangief from Street Fighter; "Stun - time of stunning 9.0s" * Birdie from Street Fighter; "Forward - in a wink" * Blair Dame from Street Fighter EX; "Aura force - time of action 9.0s" * Poison from Street Fighter; "Aura weakness - time of action 9.0s" * Terry Bogard (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS); "Uppercut - power 45" * Kyo Kusanagi from The King of Fighters; "Fireball - power 35" * Iori Yagami from The King of Fighters; "Bubble - time of stunning 12.5s" * K' from The King of Fighters; "Slam - power 40" * King from Tekken; "Stun - time of stunning 3.0s" Page 2 * Paul Phoenix from Tekken; "Armor - time of armor 7.5s" * Christie Monteiro from Tekken; "Healing - heal power 25" * Eddy Gordo from Tekken; "Aura weakness - time of action 9.0s" * M. Bison (carried from SFKLS); "Aura force - time of action 9.0s" * Vega from Street Fighter; "Bubble - time of stunning 12.5s" * Juri from Street Fighter; "Healing - heal power 25" * C. Viper from Street Fighter; "Armor - time of armor 7.5s" * Kazuya Mishima from Tekken; "Slam - power 40" * Mokujin from Tekken; "Forward - in a wink" * Yoshimitsu from Tekken; "Armor - time of armor 7.5s" * Raven from Tekken; "Bubble - time of stunning 12.5s" * Sub Zero (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS); "Curse - time of action 8.8s" * Scorpion (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS); "Fireball - power 38" * Reptile (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Aura weakness - time of action 9.0s" Page 3 * Ermac from Mortal Kombat; "Curse - time of action 8.8s" * Naruto, Six Paths Sage Mode; "Uppercut - power 45" * Ichigo (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Forward - in a wink" Gold SKL G01.png SKL G02.png SKL G03.png SKL G04.png SKL G05.png SKL G06.png SKL G07.png SKL G08.png SKL G09.png SKL G10.png SKL G11.png SKL G12.png SKL G13.png SKL G14.png SKL G15.png SKL G16.png SKL G17.png SKL G18.png Page 1 *Goku, Super Saiyan (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Death ray - power 40" *Vegeta, Super Saiyan (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Slam - power 80" *Jin Kazama from Tekken; "Slam - power 80" *Marshall Law from Tekken; "Aura weakness - time of action 11.3s" * Hwoarang from Tekken; "Curse - time of action 10.0s" * Lei Wulong from Tekken; "Healing - heal power 60" * Kung Lao from Mortal Kombat; "Aura force - time of action 11.3s" * Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat; "Slam - power 80" * Raiden (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Team armor - time of armor 11.3s" * Nightwolf (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS); "Armor - time of armor 11.3s" * Ken Masters (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS); "Uppercut - power 100" * Ryu (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS); "Fireball - power 78" * Chun-Li (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS); "Bubble - time of stunning 17.5s" * Akuma (carried from SFKLS); "Cooldown - in a wink" Page 2 Note: These are the costumes of the Dark Force Raccoons. Previously, there was no way to unlock these last four costumes of the Gold category until a later update. * Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat; "Forward - in a wink" * Ogre from Tekken; "Curse - time of action 10.0s" * Gouken from Street Fighter; "Death ray - power 45" * Toneri Ōtsutsuki from Naruto; "Team armor - time of armor 11.3s" Bonuses Costumes " or any other costume(s) from StrikeForce Kitty 2 and Last Stand can be found worn by either kitten, raccoon, or both in the menu alongside costumes found in League]] * During matches, spectators in the audience usually wear headgear, wigs, bowties, glasses, and others, some that are carried from the previous StrikeForce Kitty games. * In the main menu screen, the kitten and raccoon fighting each other are usually wearing costumes that are carried from the previous StrikeForce Kitty series... * ...with some new ones never seen from said games: SKL_ArmbandsC.png|Cat wearing armbands SKL_ArmbandsR.png|Raccoon wearing armbands SKL_UncleSamC.png|Is that cat "Uncle Sam"? SKL_UncleSamR.png|Raccoon wearing "Uncle Sam" SKL_Athlete1C.png|An athletic cat (blue and orange) SKL_Athlete1R.png|An athletic raccoon (blue and orange) SKL_Athlete2C.png|Another athletic cat (red and green) SKL_Athlete2R.png|Another athletic raccoon (red and green) SKL_Athlete3C.png|Another athletic cat (orange and pink) SKL_Athlete3R.png|Another athletic raccoon (orange and pink) SKL_Athlete4C.png|Another athletic cat (blue and purple) SKL_Athlete4R.png|Another athletic raccoon (blue and purple) : * The Uncle Sam costume as seen in the arena is revealed to be the "Meatman" costume in the Steam version of StrikeForce Kitty, while the athletic gear and clothes can be seen worn by the cats on the training room. * It is unknown whether "Silver #30" is separate or a remake from the already existing "Flamefox" from StrikeForce Kitty 2 and Last Stand, because the latter exists as a cosplay in the main menu screen, but not obtainable in the game. SKL_S30C.png|Cat wearing Silver #30 in main menu SKL_FlamefoxC.png|Cat wearing "Flamefox" SKL_FlamefoxR.png|Raccoon wearing "Flamefox" Miscellaneous * An error, when you face the Dark Force Raccoons, you are fighting in the "StrikeForce League Grand Final", rather than the "Champions League Grand Final" as appeared in the newspaper the week before. * There is currently a game-breaking glitch that has not been fixed. First, exit the "Training", then reset your progress by clicking on the trash can. Click the play button, and the "StrikeForce Kitty" team appears fighting dummies. Exit the "training" again, then the costume tutorial continues, breaking the game. There are multiple sprites flashing (costumes, cats, raccoons, foxes, etc.). You cannot click anything helpful, and therefore the page needs to be refreshed to actually reset the game. Gameplay videos : Main article: StrikeForce Kitty League/Gameplay videos